Turnabout Justice
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Nighttime. A dark cover that criminals use to hide. A shot rang out, and a cut is delivered. A suspect is caught. But what is, in the end, the real truth? .KlavierApollo.EdgeworthPhoenix at the ending.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Turnabout Justice

**Summary: **Nighttime. A dark cover that criminals use to hide. A shot rang out, and a cut is delivered. A suspect is caught. But what is, in the end, the real truth?

**Disclaimer: **Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom.

**Pairing: **Probably KlavierApollo; side-pairings to be decided in future.

**Warnings: **Might contain OOC-ness, AU.

* * *

A/N: First time writing for AP:AA, but second for PW:AA. Reason to put both disclaimers is because the story focuses more on AP:AA, but has some characters from PW:AA returning, which you guys probably have an idea of… Anyway, let's get on with it!!

* * *

Huff. Huff.

_I took a quick look back. _

Huff. Huff.

_Someone is still chasing me._

Huff. Huff.

_No! A… dead end! _

Huff. Huff.

_What does he want!? He- Argh! My throat! It's… burning! I… gotta get out of here!_

Huff. Huff.

_I got past him, but where to go?_

Bang!

_ARRRGHH! Why…?_

* * *

**Turnabout Justice**

**Prologue**

_June 19, 8: 36p.m._

_People Park_

" Someone call the police and the ambulance!"

" Oh my goodness, who did this?"

" Poor boy…"

Klavier stopped his motorbike and addressed the crowd. " Might I ask, what happened?" He asked with a charming smile he normally held.

" Someone's murdered!!" A lady called. Klavier got off his motorbike and made his way through the thick crowd. His face instantly paled, when the bloody sight greeted him.

" Apollo?!" He exclaimed.

The young defense attorney was lying in a pool of blood, and judging by the scene, was his own blood, which seemed to be a little dry. He looked to be shot in his chest, probably near his heart, Klavier told himself, as Apollo was breathing quite heavily, struggling for air. There was also a wound on his throat. Whoever did this was probably intent on killing Apollo. Klavier managed not to curse out loud as the wailing sirens announced the arrival of the police.

" Coming through, please make way! Oh my…" Klavier turned around. " Prosecutor Gavin! What on earth happened!?" The detective cried.

" No time to explain, Apollo's wounds are quite dangerous." Klavier replied as the paramedics rushed to get Apollo onto the stretcher while not further injuring him. " He's cut on his neck, and shot in his chest. Both wounds are good enough to deal death." Klavier quickly explained. He was about to go to his motorbike when the detective pulled him back.

" Wait a minute there. It's probably going to drive you crazy if you go now anyway. I suggest you tell us what happen, or ask some witnesses what they saw." Klavier let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

"I happened to pass by, and saw this crowd here." Klavier explained. " Fräulein, I'll leave this place to you, temporarily." Klavier said before disappearing into the distance on his motorbike.

For the first time ever, Klavier was scared. He was afraid that Apollo would die. He knew that he had to tell him. Klavier never wanted to face that man again, yet he still did in the end. He had hated to meet him again with a very bad news too, but something told him that he had to do it.

_June 19, 9.02p.m._

_Wright Residence_

Trucy frowned as she got up from the couch. Phoenix motioned for her to get the door, though he can't help but wonder who was at the door. Trucy opened the door and without noticing who was at it, began talking. " Polly, why are you so– Prosecutor… Gavin?" Trucy asked, confused. Despite his current mood, he flashed his charming smile and asked, " Fräulein, is your father in?" Trucy nodded. " Daddy!" She called.

Phoenix walked over and a frown met his face. He had a feeling that something is wrong. " Mr. Wright… Might I… have a word with you… alone?" Klavier asked. Phoenix nodded and asked Trucy to get back to watching the television.

" Yes, Mr. Gavin?" Klavier frowned once more.

" I'm afraid… there is some bad news. You see… Apollo is in the hospital… in critical condition." Klavier explained. Phoenix straightened up. " Fräulein is working on the scene, and I'm about to head for the hospital." Klavier said.

Phoenix looked over his shoulders. Trucy was looking at them, a worried expression on her face. Phoenix sighed. " Could you give me a ride, Mr. Gavin?" Klavier nodded. He had the intention of doing so, since he came here in the first place. " Trucy, go to bed, okay? You have school tomorrow. Daddy has something to take care of." Phoenix said with a light smile. He closed the door and followed Klavier down. " Might I ask, why did you come?" Phoenix asked. " I… don't understand it either. Something just tells me to come." Phoenix could only smile.

_June 19, 9.53p.m._

_General Hospital_

_Accident and Emergency Department_

To their surprise, Ema was there waiting for them. " Ema." Phoenix greeted.

" Where's Apollo?" Klavier asked.

" He's still inside… The doctor had said that there was a high chance of him… dieing. They're still working on Apollo." Ema said. Klavier subconsciously clenched his fist, of course with Phoenix noticing them.

" How about the crime scene, Ema?" Phoenix asked. Ema explained what she knew while Phoenix nodded in response.

" No suspect has been caught yet, but the police are working on the witnesses, and the report should come in soon." Ema replied.

Phoenix took another glance at Klavier again. The rock-star prosecutor was been feeling very uneasy since the beginning. Something seems to be bothering him and Phoenix himself had been having a bad feeling about this. Needless did he knew, that it would come _that _quickly.

" Detective Skye." A man, in shaggy clothes, greeted.

" Detective… Gumshoe?" Phoenix said, surprised.

" Hey pal! Haven't seen you in a while." Detective Gumshoe said.

" What is it, Detective? Have you gotten the suspect?" Klavier asked. Gumshoe winced. Phoenix stood up.

" You… mean…?" Phoenix asked. Gumshoe nodded slowly.

" Who is it, Mr. Wright?" Ema asked.

" There's a witness… saying the person… was Prosecutor… Gavin."

* * *

A/N: The return of old Gumshoe!! And a cliff-hanger – _which I haven't done in a long time_. So rock-star Prosecutor Klavier Gavin is suspected for the assault of Apollo? Looks like it's time for some reappearances of some characters in the next chapter then. And yes, I apologize for the short prologue… But it is a prologue, right? I'll appreciate reviews, considering this to be my first AJ:AA fic.

* * *

_Edit on 8__th__ April: Due to many reviewers telling me so, I have edited this chapter – which is quite obvious: I separated the speeches. I used to do that, but I felt that it was too long. So that's why it's in paragraph. _

_Thanks for the review so far, and the second chapter is posted with this edit._


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Turnabout Justice

**Summary: **Nighttime. A dark cover that criminals use to hide. A shot rang out, and a cut is delivered. A suspect is caught. But what is, in the end, the real truth?

**Disclaimer: **Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom.

**Pairing: **Probably KlavierApollo; side-pairings to be decided in future.

**Warnings: **Might contain OOC-ness, AU.

* * *

_A/N: Please note that the first chapter has been edited. Due to several reviews talking about it, I have changed the story's format._

* * *

**Turnabout Justice**

**Chapter 1**

" … was Prosecutor… Gavin."

" What!?" Klavier yelled. Phoenix placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit down.

" This is a hospital, Mr. Gavin. Detective Gumshoe, there was only one witness?" Phoenix asked. Gumshoe nodded. " Has the prosecutor been decided yet?" Phoenix asked.

" Prosecutors will normally be chosen after the general reports are done." Klavier said. Phoenix let a smile form on his face.

" Detective Gumshoe, do you think you can spare Mr. Gavin until Apollo's condition has been known?" He asked.

" I guess…" Gumshoe rubbed his head. It didn't take long before the doctor came out.

" How is he, doctor?" Phoenix asked.

" Is any of his family here?" The doctor asked.

" No… I'm his guardian." Phoenix said, since it wasn't entirely wrong.

" The young man survived. However, his wounds are still severe. We need to seek permission in order to pull the bullet out. However, it must be known that the operation… has a high chance of failing, causing death of the young man." Phoenix pursed his lips. If he want to allow it, it had to be now. Yet he might still have to contact _her _first.

" I allow it."

Phoenix turned around. " How did… It was Trucy… wasn't it, Lamiroir?" Phoenix asked.

" Yes…" The singer replied.

" Well, doctor. Please proceed with the operation." Gumshoe stood there nervously as Klavier stood up.

" Well, Detective? We should be going, ja?" Klavier said. Phoenix chatted with Lamiroir for a while before excusing himself to step outside.

_June 20, 10.03a.m._

_Wright Anything Agency_

" Daddy!" Trucy called urgently.

" Yes, Trucy?" Phoenix replied not bothering to hide his worry, knowing that his daughter would find out anyway.

" Daddy? What happened…?" Trucy looked worried. Phoenix let out a breath.

" Apollo's… been assaulted. A cut to his neck and a shot to his chest." Phoenix explained. Trucy gasped.

" Who did this!" Trucy cried.

" There is a suspect… but I don't think he did it. The suspect… was Prosecutor Klavier Gavin." Phoenix ran a hand through his hair.

Trucy looked even more shocked. " Mr. Gavin?!" She exclaimed.

" It happened last night… Around 8 plus, or so I've heard. The rest aren't very clear." Phoenix said.

" Mr. Gavin is in the Detention Center, right Daddy? Let's go visit him!!" Trucy said in a determined tone. Phoenix nodded.

_June 20, 11.12a.m._

_Detention Center_

_Visitors' Room_

" Ahh… Mr. Wright. What a surprise." Klavier said.

" Mr. Gavin!! What happened!!" Trucy cried.

" Have you been questioned yet, Mr. Gavin?" Phoenix asked. " All night." Klavier answered.

" Mr. Gavin? Have you have… a defense attorney, yet?" Trucy asked in a slightly soft tone. The rock-star shook his head.

" Would you mind if we ask some question anyway?" Phoenix asked. " Shoot right away."

" Mr. Gavin, what were you doing yesterday?" Trucy asked. Klavier looked a little surprised, as he thought that it would be Phoenix asking the questions.

" I was at the Prosecutors' Office. Have some paperwork to clean up, ja?" Klavier answered. " Paperwork, huh…" Trucy muttered. Phoenix chuckled.

" Anything else, Trucy?" He asked. " I don't know… I mean, this time, the victim and suspect are people that we know… There really isn't much to ask." Trucy replied. Phoenix nodded.

" _Mr. Phoenix Wright… The first time I see you in so many years, and the first thing you do is to ask me for some help?" " Nick!!"_

Trucy spun her head around, while noticing the slightly shocked smile on her father's face. " Hey Daddy… Who are these people?" Trucy asked.

" Nick you have a daughter!?" Trucy nudged Phoenix.

" Well, Trucy, both of them are… my friends." Phoenix explained, turning around. " Though I can't say I expected two people." Phoenix added.

" Wow, I've never met Daddy's friends before. My name is Trucy Wright!" She exclaimed. " I'm a magician!" She added. Phoenix chuckled.

" Why don't you show them your favorite trick, Trucy?" Phoenix asked. Trucy nodded in enthusiasm. A large wooden doll popped out and put on her hat. _" Hello, I'm the Amazing Mr. Hat!" _Klavier let out a laugh.

" Nice trick, Fräulein." Klavier said.

" Thanks, Mr. Gavin." Trucy said smiling.

Phoenix chuckled. " Right… Let's make some introduction, shall we?"

" This is Miles Edgeworth, a prosecutor and a childhood friend of mine. This is Maya Fey, a spirit medium, and currently the Master of the Kurain Village. She was my assistant when I was still… an attorney. And this," Phoenix said, pointing to Klavier, " is Klavier Gavin, the suspect in this case."

" And speaking of which… What _are _you doing here, Maya? With Edgeworth, no less." Phoenix asked.

" I got away from the village and met Mr. Edgeworth. He said he was going to meet you, so I tagged along." Maya replied.

" Imagine my surprise when I receive a call last night, from you, Wright." Edgeworth said.

" Nick, you said this is a case right, so why did you call Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya asked.

" Yeah Daddy, I was thinking of that too." Trucy popped in.

" Because I want him to take the case, what else?" Phoenix chuckled.

" Ehh? But, Mr. Edgeworth is a…" Edgeworth smirked.

" You want me to take the case, as a prosecutor, no?" He asked. Phoenix laughed.

" You're as quick as ever, Miles. Though, I _have _informed you about it…" Phoenix said. Trucy tugged at Phoenix's jacket, pulling him down. Phoenix smiled and shrugged.

" As a prosecutor?" Edgeworth questioned.

" First off, let's talk about the case, shall we? I believe you'll understand the reason why later." Phoenix said.

" Mr. Gavin, you don't mind do you?" Trucy asked.

" No… though I'm afraid I don't understand why you would do this, Mr. Wright." Klavier replied.

" I'll ask a simple question, then. Even if _he _was injured, if he could, do you think he would defend you?" Klavier looked surprised. " I'm sure you realize by now… how he is… like me during that time." Phoenix smiled.

" Trucy, want the honors?" He asked. Trucy nodded quickly.

" Polly- I mean Apollo, the victim in this case. Apollo was found in People Park. He was found to be shot in the chest, and cut on his neck. Both wounds nearly caused his death, or so I heard from Daddy." Trucy explained. " Mr. Gavin said that he was in the Prosecutors' Office yesterday." She added.

Edgeworth held his usual smirk. " You believe he is innocent?" Edgeworth asked. Phoenix nodded.

" Something about this case seems… strange." Edgeworth commented.

" The 'whys' aren't clear." Phoenix replied.

" The 'whys?'" Trucy asked. Phoenix turned to Klavier, who had been quiet for the whole time.

" …The police, upon understanding, Herr For- Apollo's situation, is charging for attempted murder." Silence washed over the group.

Suddenly, a familiar ring tone sounded and Phoenix took out his cell phone. Quite quickly the conversation was finished and Phoenix placed it back in his pocket. " Well, news is, Apollo is in operation. They're trying to remove the bullet." Phoenix announced.

" Is Polly going to be okay, Daddy?" Trucy asked, tugging on Phoenix's jacket.

Phoenix knew he couldn't lie – Trucy could tell it easily. " I don't know, Trucy… I really don't. We can only hope that Apollo will pull through this…" He turned to Edgeworth.

" What do you say, Miles?" Phoenix asked. The prosecutor merely took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

" Chief Prosecutor? Edgeworth here." Phoenix chuckled.

" Wow, Daddy! You did it!" Trucy exclaimed.

" Nah, he probably wanted this case anyway..." Phoenix replied. " …because he knew. Didn't you, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked.

A knowing smirk appeared on the prosecutor's face. " What is it, what is it?!" Maya asked. Trucy smiled. A guard came in.

" Looks like it's time for your questioning, Mr. Gavin." Phoenix said. Klavier nodded and stood up and walked out with the guard.

" Well Trucy, show me how you investigate when you're with Apollo." Phoenix called. Trucy nodded and practically jumped off the chair. "

I wanna tag along too, Nick!" Maya yelled.

" More like you want those burgers, right? Speaking of which, I haven't had breakfast…" Phoenix muttered.

" Daddy! It's lunchtime!" Trucy corrected.

" Want to come along, Miles?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth shrugged.

_June 20, 12.25p.m._

_Burger Joint_

" Whoopee!! Burgers!!" Maya exclaimed. Phoenix sighed.

" Erm Daddy? Is she always like this…?" Trucy whispered.

" The reason why my wallet is always empty, that is…" Phoenix replied. Maya puffed her cheeks and glared at Phoenix.

" Aww Daddy's got me, here!!" Trucy said proudly. Phoenix chuckled.

" What is it that you do, little girl?" Edgeworth asked.

" I'm not a little girl!! I'm 15 this year!! And I did say I'm a magician, right?" Trucy smiled. " I perform at the Wonder Bar, wanna see it later?" Trucy asked. Maya nodded quickly.

" Are you sure you should be tagging along, Ms. Maya?" Trucy asked.

" Daddy said you were the Master or something…" Trucy added.

" Aww, I got Pearly covering for me." Maya said between munches.

" Who's Pearly, Daddy?" Trucy asked.

" Pearl Fey, her cousin." Phoenix replied.

Trucy continued to bite on her burger. " I hope Mr. Eldoon doesn't mind." Trucy commented.

" Ehh, Nick, you still frequent there?" Maya asked. Phoenix nodded.

" Ack! Pal!"

The group spun their heads over. " Detective Gumshoe! … and… Maggey?" Maya asked. Phoenix laughed.

" Nice to see you two… getting along…" Phoenix mocked. " Since you're here… Might I ask, if Mr. Gavin had said anything when you brought him back for questioning yesterday." Phoenix asked, his face serious.

Edgeworth unknowingly smirked. _' That's the Wright that I know…' _He told himself. Gumshoe and Maggey sat down, and Gumshoe scratched his head sheepishly.

" Well… Truth is, Mr. Gavin never spoke a word at all. Only at the questioning." Gumshoe said. Phoenix clenched his fist under the table. He stood up abruptly and excused himself. Trucy blinked her eyes, which had automatically focused on her father. After a few minutes of silent, Phoenix walked back and sat down beside Trucy.

" You done, Daddy?" Trucy asked happily.

" As observant as always, huh, Trucy?" Phoenix joked.

" Aww, Daddy! You know my ability… And I've seen it so many times that I don't even need it to know it." Trucy pouted. Phoenix laughed.

" That's true… He is also getting better, I presume?" Phoenix asked. Trucy nodded.

" It's almost natural to Polly now!" Trucy said.

" That's good…" Phoenix replied.

" Right, you done, Trucy?" The young magician nodded.

" Let's go then." Phoenix said, standing up.

Trucy got up and the two walked out of the Burger Joint. Maya swallowed the last bite of her burger and chased after Phoenix. Edgeworth stood up as well, excusing himself. Gumshoe and Maggey exchanged similar glances, and continued their lunch with a dust of pink on their faces.

_June 20, 1.35p.m._

_People Park_

As expected, the park was swarming with police. Of course, Phoenix spotted the white coat easily and walked over with Trucy and Maya, who had caught up to him and begged to tag along, saying that she hadn't seen Phoenix work for a long time. Trucy bounced over and greeted the Detective, who clearly was not in a good mood again.

" Hey there, Ema." Phoenix greeted.

" Mr. Wright! And Trucy too? And this is…?" Ema trailed off.

" Maya Fey, my assistant when I was still a defense attorney."

" Nice to meet you, I'm Ema Skye." Ema said, holding out her hand. Maya shook it happily.

" Right… Can we ask you some things, Ema?" Trucy asked.

" Like… why was him suspected?" Ema grinned.

" Yeah…" Trucy muttered. Phoenix smiled and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulders comfortingly.

" You mean… there was… a witness?" Maya said. Ema nodded.

" Who is it!!" The current Master exclaimed.

" Well…" Ema hesitated. Phoenix let out a slight gasp as something familiar came into sight.

Down came chains, and a bright red lock stuck onto them.

Phoenix turned to Maya. " Do you have the Magatama with you?" He asked. Maya nodded.

" Wait, there were…?" Phoenix nodded.

" Psyche-locks. One of them." Trucy looked confused.

" Okay, so do you have anything else that you can tell us?" Phoenix asked.

" No… Not really. Well, I'm free if you found anything!" Ema exclaimed, snacking again.

Phoenix walked over to the pool of dried blood, kneeling down beside it. " Test has confirmed that it was Apollo's blood." Ema said behind her. Trucy and Maya both looked a little unease. Phoenix nodded. Something shiny hit his eyes. He blinked as he turned over and saw a knife was in plain view. The blade of the dagger was, of course, covered in blood. He walked over and examined it.

" This… Oh no." Phoenix groaned.

" What is it, Daddy?" Trucy asked. Phoenix picked up the knife and showed it to Trucy, pointing to a particular place.

" This… looks like Mr. Gavin's…" Trucy muttered. Phoenix nodded. On the handle of the knife, was carved a familiar-looking "G". Trucy frowned.

" Ema, this is…" Phoenix asked. Ema nodded.

" Prosecutor Gavin's knife. We've confirmed it. And, of course it has the defendant's fingerprints on it." Ema answered. Phoenix sighed. He stood up and looked around the park.

" There's still something missing…" He muttered. " What about the other weapon?" Phoenix asked.

" It's whereabouts are still unknown."

Phoenix spun around. " Still unknown? That's going to be a problem…" Phoenix said, spotting a trashcan. He walked over and took a glance. Trucy giggled beside him. Phoenix raised an eyebrow, waiting for Trucy to talk.

" Polly looked through both the trashcans when he was working on the case here too." Trucy explained.

" Ahh… In which he managed to find two pairs of panties… and solve the unusual murder." Phoenix commented.

" Hmm? What's this?" Phoenix reached in and found a pair of gloves.

" Who do you think this belongs to, Nick?" Maya piped in. Phoenix shrugged.

" At times like this, science will help!!" Ema said enthusiastically.

" Science?" Maya asked.

" I suppose you have some fingerprinting powder?" Phoenix smiled.

" Of course!!" Ema reached into the bag at her side and pulled out the small bottle. Phoenix opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of edge of the gloves. Satisfied, Phoenix brushed off the excess powder.

He did the same with the other glove, and got the same results. " Well, isn't this a surprise…" Phoenix announced.

" Both gloves have some fingerprints alright… But they're smudged. I can't get a clear print. Whoever did this is quite cautious." Phoenix said.

" Here's the Apollo's report." Ema said, handling Phoenix a copy.

_Name: Apollo Justice_

_Age: 22_

_Time of attack: Between 8.30p.m. to 8.40p.m._

_Report_

_Cut on the neck, deep enough to cause near-death. _

_Shot in the chest, near the heart. _

" That's… ouch…" Trucy winced.

" Poor Polly…" Maya added. Phoenix let out a sigh, and two heads turned to him.

" You should stop picking up nicknames, Maya." Phoenix said in a firm manner. The spirit medium pouted. " Anyway, there doesn't seem to have much evidence… Look's like there's only one thing to do." Phoenix stood up.

" One thing, Daddy?" Trucy asked. Phoenix nodded.

" Maya, lend me your Magatama." Phoenix asked. Maya did as told. Phoenix walked over to Ema, and rubbed the Magatama in his pocket. Chains appeared again, as did the two locks.

_Psyche-Lock_

– _The Witness –_

" _Ema. You said something about a witness right?" Phoenix asked. Ema nodded. " Why don't you tell me about it?" Phoenix asked. _

" _It's the prosecution's witness, I can't leak that information out that easily." Ema replied. _

" _Hmm… 'Not that easily', Ema? That means that I can still get it out of you, right?" Phoenix chuckled. Ema winced. _

" _Well, Ema. Unfortunately for you, I _can _get you to tell who the witness is." Phoenix smiled. _

" _I don't think you have the right, Mr. Wright." Ema said. Phoenix chuckled. _

" _Of course I do… And this is why!" Phoenix exclaimed, fishing out his cell phone._

" _Your… cell phone?" Ema questioned._

" …_with a recording… of a conversation I had with a certain prosecutor." Ema gasped. " Let's listen to it, shall we?" Phoenix smiled and replayed the conversation._

* * *

_Cellular: BEEP_

_Phoenix_: Hello?

_??_: What is it, Wright?

_Phoenix_: Cold as ever, Edgeworth.

_Edgeworth_: It has been, what? Eight years? Since we last had a conversation, that is.

_Phoenix_: I know… I guess I just wanted some time to think things over. Well, that's how you know me, right?

_Edgeworth_: Unfortunately, yes.

_Phoenix_: Ha ha.

_Edgeworth_: Again, what is it, Phoenix?

_Phoenix_: A case. I thought you might be interested.

_Edgeworth_: You do realize I'm a prosecutor?

_Phoenix_: Of course. I want you to take the case… as a prosecutor.

_Edgeworth_: As… a prosecutor!?

_Phoenix_: Don't be surprised. Actually, I asked you because I can trust you… to find the truth.

_Edgeworth_: The truth, huh?

_Phoenix_: And… Well…

_Edgeworth: _I heard about 'it', Phoenix.

_Phoenix_: …!

_Edgeworth_: I supposed you'll be doing 'it'. Very well, I'll consider it, and if I agree to it, I'll pull some strings for you. That way, you can have free access, and on the account of being friends with you, I'll see if I can make the detectives help you in anyway possible.

_Phoenix_: Thanks… Edgey. Ha ha.

_Edgeworth_: WRIGHT!

_Cellular: BEEP_

_Cellular: Conversation recorded, June 19, 9.10.12p.m._

* * *

" _Ahh!!" Ema gasped. _

" _Well, Ema? Think you can give me the information now? I do believe Edgeworth is the prosecutor on this case." Phoenix said. Ema frowned, and begun snacking on her Snackoos. _

" _No waaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!!" She screamed as the red lock shattered, and the chains disappeared. _

_- The Witness-_

_Unlock Successful_

" Fine… I'll tell you about the witness…" Ema said in defeat.

" Wow, Daddy!! You did it!!" Trucy exclaimed.

" Using a recorded conversation, that is…" Edgeworth muttered some behind them.

" I thought it would be useful, considering my previous experiences with detectives." Phoenix chuckled.

" Well, the witness's name is… erm… Ah! Daniel. Daniel Littlemore." Ema answered.

" Daniel Littlemore?" Phoenix asked.

" According to the reports, he is a photographer and lived near here. I'll give you the address." Ema said, handling Phoenix a piece of paper, with an address written on it.

" Well, what do you say we check this place out." Phoenix asked. Trucy and Maya nodded eagerly. Phoenix smiled and thanked Ema, before walking out with the two females.

_June 20, 2.12p.m._

_Littlemore Residence_

" This is it…" Trucy said.

" The witness's house…" Maya asked. Phoenix chuckled behind them.

" Lighten up. It's just a witness." Phoenix said, knocking on the door. The door opened and a man answered. The man looked to be in his thirties, and was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a blue T-shirt.

" Yes?" The man asked.

" Are you… Mr. Littlemore?" Trucy asked. The man nodded.

" I believe you witnessed the crime at People Park?" Phoenix asked. The man nodded again.

" Could you tell us what you saw?" Maya asked.

" Well… I was returning home from work, and I hear this scream, like someone getting hurt. I started for that direction, and I heard a gunshot shortly after. I got there just in time before I saw a man running away after throwing the knife he was holding on the ground."

Phoenix nodded. " Thank you, Mr. Littlemore. We will be going now." Phoenix replied. Maya and Trucy exchanged glances before scampering off.

" Daddy!! Aren't you going to ask him some questions?" Trucy asked.

" Yeah Nick, or are there Psyche-locks?" Maya asked. Phoenix chuckled, shaking his head.

" It's about 2.30p.m.. I have to head back to the Detention Center before 4." Phoenix replied.

" 4… Wait, but Nick, you're…" Trucy smiled.

" You're going to do it, Daddy?" Her eyes sparkled with admiration. Phoenix nodded.

_June 20, 3.45p.m._

_Detention Center_

_Visitors' Room_

" Excuse me, could we have a quick chat with Mr. Klavier Gavin?" Phoenix asked.

" You again? Well, sure. He's out of questioning." The guard said. Phoenix sighed in his seat. _' Looks like I still have the habit of doing it…' _He thought.

" Mr. Wright? What are you doing here?" Trucy stood up. " Mr. Gavin, do you have an attorney yet?" Klavier shook his head.

" 15 minutes, Nick." Maya warned. Phoenix nodded.

" Would you mind giving me an answer straight away, when I show you this?" Phoenix asked. Klavier nodded. Reaching into his pocket, Phoenix grabbed a small item, and slid it on the table.

It was an attorney's badge.

* * *

A/N: I'm disappointed. I couldn't write the suspense nicely. I bet you guys all knew what Phoenix's little secret was already. Well, at least there's still the trial, along with the unconscious, on-the-brink-of-death attorney.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Turnabout Justice

**Summary: **Nighttime. A dark cover that criminals use to hide. A shot rang out, and a cut is delivered. A suspect is caught. But what is, in the end, the real truth?

**Disclaimer: **Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom.

**Pairing: **Probably KlavierApollo; side-pairings to be decided in future.

**Warnings: **Might contain OOC-ness, AU.

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to Rydia Asuka for her helpful comments. For that, she'll receive a jar of thank-you cookies!! -hands cookies to Rydia Asuka- I'd like to thank Serena-chan1 and mochiusagi for their reviews. And this is the next chapter.

_A/N (April 11): Story has been re-edited, and next chapter is also up.  
_

_To Rydia Asuka and Shawna D.: To be completely honest, I have finished the whole story, and that's one of the reason that I didn't find a beta for this. I thank Shawna D. for your offer, but I wanted to try a story on my own. I do not mean to be arrogant here. I merely wanted to try writing an Ace Attorney case - one that includes investigation and more than one day of trial. Also, even without a beta for this story, Rydia Asuka has been helping me a ton when she reviews my story and I truly appreciate her help. _

_Also not forgetting Serena-chan1 for the complement of "keeping everyone in character". Again, I apologize if you have felt offended, and I thank Rydia Asuka, Shawna D. and Serena-chan1 once more. _

* * *

**Turnabout Justice**

**Chapter 2**

_June 21, 9.38p.m._

_District Court_

_Prosecutor's Lobby_

Edgeworth sighed. He was planning to take a week off since he had just cleared up another major case. Yet, he was immediately put into another case, by Wright no less. And further more, the defendant was a prosecutor. Along with the fact that it was him that is the defense today, Edgeworth could already feel a headache coming up. Nevertheless, he headed for the Defendant Lobby to have a before-trial talk.

_June 21, 9.48p.m._

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 2_

" Yay!! I get to see Daddy defending people again!!" Trucy exclaimed happily.

" Well, the Fräulein sure looks excited." Klavier commented.

" Mr. Gavin!! Good morning!!" Trucy greeted.

" Good morning to you too, Fräulein. And to you too, Mr. Wright." Klavier greeted back. Phoenix was in a black suit, much like his mentor's one, along with a red tie, instead of his old blue suit and pinkish tie.

" Good morning, Mr. Gavin." Phoenix replied.

" Hmm, you have time to greet each other?" Phoenix sighed. " You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Phoenix asked.

" No. I'm going to get a headache over this." Phoenix chuckled.

" Almost time, Daddy!!" Trucy announced.

" Nick!!" " Mr. Nick!!"

Trucy looked over. Phoenix almost groaned. " Trucy, don't–"

" Daddy, there's a new girl here." Phoenix groaned. " Mr. Nick!! How could you!!" The girl hit Phoenix.

" Ahh, what a beautiful Fräulein." Klavier said.

" Pearls, Trucy is…" Phoenix stopped.

" He's my Daddy!! I mean, not my real daddy, but he's my Daddy!!" Trucy exclaimed.

" You mean, as in adopted?" Maya asked. Phoenix nodded.

" Well, the trial's going to start." Phoenix said in a confident voice.

" I'm going with you, Daddy!!" Trucy said. Phoenix nodded.

" Nick, do you know who did it?" Phoenix merely chuckled.

_June 20, 10.00a.m._

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 2_

The crowd roars with murmurs, and was calmed down by the banging of the Judge's gavel. Edgeworth gave a light smirk, as he always does. Phoenix stood almost casually with a light smile, much like what he did when he helped with Apollo's first trial. Trucy seems a little eager, but mostly determined.

" Ahem. This court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Klavier Gavin." The Judge announced.

" The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

" The defense is ready as well, Your Honor."

" Mr. Wright… You… have re-taken your bar exams?" The Judge asked.

" Yes, as a matter of fact, I only received my badge three days ago, and was not planning on taking a case unless needed. I thank you for your concern, Your Honor." Phoenix replied, a smile still on his face.

" Ahh, well. Oh, so you mean this is an important case?" The Judge asked. Phoenix didn't reply, but his eyes changed from a warm gaze to a hard glare. The Judge gulped.

" Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please." The Judge quickly said.

" Wright. Stop glaring or you might scare the court… and your case away." Edgeworth smirked.

" The defendant is accused of a crime. A crime of attempted murder. The victim, Apollo Justice, was not only cut at his throat, but was also shot. Both of these wounds were potentially fatal." Edgeworth explained.

" Potentially fatal, you say? I see. The prosecution may call its first witness." Edgeworth nodded. _' I wonder which detective will come out…' _Phoenix thought.

" Detective Ema Skye, please take the stand."

Ema looked slightly better than usual, and Phoenix suspected that it was because the prosecutor was Edgeworth.

" Witness, please state your name and occupation for the court." Ema grinned.

" My name is Ema Skye and I'm a detective for the Criminal Affairs Department." Ema pushed her glasses up with a grin on her face. Edgeworth took a look at the document in his hand before continuing.

" Detective Skye, you were one of the first detectives to arrive at the crime scene, is that true?" Edgeworth asked. Ema nodded.

" Please give the court your testimony, about the crime scene as you encountered it."

_Witness Testimony_

_- The Crime Scene -_

" I arrived shortly after the department got a call, reporting about the accident at People Park. When I arrived, Apollo, the victim, was bleeding profusely, and Prosecutor Klavier was beside him. One of the weapons, the knife, was found a short distance away from the victim."

The Judge nodded. " Looks like the defendant was out to kill Mr. Justice. Mr. Wright, please begin your cross-examination." Phoenix paused as he was about to nod.

" Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

" Your Honor… If the defendant, that is to say, Mr. Gavin, did tried to kill Apollo, I wouldn't think that I would be defending him would I?" Phoenix said.

" In other words, Your Honor, Wright doesn't believe that our defendant did it. But let's not jump to conclusions and let the cross-examination determine the truth, shall we?" Edgeworth said. Phoenix nodded.

_Cross-Examination_

_- The Crime Scene -_

" 'Shortly after the department got a call'… Do you mind telling me about what time did the call come in?" Phoenix asked.

" About 8.35p.m." Ema replied. Phoenix checked the report._ ' It fits with the report, so nothing is wrong there…' _Phoenix continued to read the testimony.

" How long did it take for you to get there?" Phoenix asked.

" I would say two or three minutes." Ema replied.

" So, Apollo was bleeding profusely, and the defendant was beside the victim? How did the defendant look like?" Phoenix asked.

" How did he look like?" Ema repeated.

Phoenix nodded. " As in, was he calm? Or did he look to be panicking?" Phoenix explained.

" Oh, he looked like he was… a little panicking." Ema replied after some thought.

" If you don't mind, might I ask, why is the defendant there?" Phoenix asked.

" Mr. Wright? Where are you going with this line of questioning?" The Judge asked. Edgeworth chuckled.

" You really haven't lost your touch, Wright." Edgeworth commented.

" And your comments are still… the same as ever, Edgeworth." Phoenix replied.

" Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth, I know it has been a long time since both of you are in court, but please, explain what is going on." The Judge interrupted.

" Simple, Your Honor. If you were a criminal, one that just _shot _someone, what would you do after you committed the crime?" Phoenix asked.

" Why, I would run!!" The Judge exclaimed.

" Exactly." Phoenix smiled. " If the defendant _shot _the victim, why would he be there, and only a little panicking? There is a crowd there, Your Honor." Phoenix added.

" Ahh!!" The Judge exclaimed.

" OBJECTION!!"

Phoenix sighed. " You're doing good, Daddy!!" Trucy cheered.

" Trucy, it's never easy with Edgeworth." Phoenix replied.

Edgeworth smirked. " The defendant must not have time to run, Wright. Run through the time again. Between 8.30p.m. to 8.35p.m., the victim was shot. And someone already called the police at 8.35p.m.. The defendant must not be able to run!" Edgeworth banged his hand on the table.

" OBJECTION!!"

" Mr. Edgeworth. The weapon, is a _gun_." Phoenix said.

" A… urk…" Edgeworth flinched.

" What is wrong?" The Judge asked.

" What sound does a gun produce, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked.

" Why, a gunshot, of course." The Judge replied.

" Exactly. A gunshot. It certainly would have attracted some attention, right?" The Judge nodded. " Some attention being, a witness. Now, Ema, you have been listening, right?" Phoenix asked. Ema nodded.

" Tell me, where exactly is the gun right now?" Ema winced.

" Detective Skye?" The Judge questioned.

" The gun's location… is currently not known, Your Honor. The gun is still missing." The Judge nodded. The courtroom fell silent. Phoenix sighed.

" No one gets what I'm getting at?" Phoenix asked.

" What exactly were you getting at, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

" If the court doesn't mind…" Phoenix sighed. " Let's review what we know again." Phoenix said.

" Between 8.30p.m. to 8.35p.m., the victim was assaulted, and putting the knife aside, he was shot. Immediately after, witnesses arrived, followed by the police." Phoenix explained.

" Now, the police received the call at 8.35p.m., and they arrived in two minutes' time, and the defendant was still at the scene, and next to the victim, no less. And right now, we have a missing weapon, Your Honor. The gun is still missing." Phoenix explained.

" Ahh!!" The Judge exclaimed. Phoenix nodded.

" Exactly!! There was neither time for the defendant to hide nor to dispose of the gun!!" Phoenix banged his hands on the table. The court fell in murmur.

" Order!! Order!!" The Judge called. " Unbelievable!!" He added.

Phoenix groaned. " What's wrong, Daddy?" Trucy asked.

" The look on Edgeworth's face." The prosecutor was still smirking. " It means that he either has some sort of evidence, or another witness." Phoenix explained.

" That's right!! That photographer we talked to yesterday… Though not much." Trucy commented.

" Well, now's the time to get what we need then." Phoenix replied.

" If it pleases the court, the prosecution has another witness. This witness saw the very moment of the crime!!" Edgeworth exclaimed. The court roared with whispers and murmur, until the Judge calmed them down.

" Well then, go ahead, Mr. Edgeworth." Edgeworth nodded.

" Will the witness that witnessed the crime take the stand?"

Littlemore took the stand, looking a little nervous. " Witness, please state your name and occupation for the court." Edgeworth asked.

" Daniel Littlemore… I'm a photographer." He answered.

" Hmm, very well. Please give us your testimony, Mr. Littlemore."

Phoenix narrowed his eyes. " Wright." Edgeworth called. Phoenix raised his eyebrow. " This is where the real trial begins." Phoenix nodded.

" I know."

_Witness Testimony_

_- What I saw -_

" I was on my way back home yesterday when I happen to hear someone let out a cry. I turned in that direction and saw a red-clad young man running away from another man, who had a knife in his hand. It was dark, but the lamppost nearby helped me to see the man's face. The knife the man was holding had blood on it, and so did the young man's throat. Following that, the man took out a gun and shot the young man. Then, he saw me, and fled."

" I'm not sure what I'm thinking of this testimony…" Phoenix muttered.

" I kinda agree, Daddy." Trucy replied.

" Incidentally, the witness took a photograph." Edgeworth smirked.

Littlemore took out a photograph and handed it to the bailiff. Phoenix almost gasped. Apollo was seen lying on the ground, just being shot. A man was holding a gun, arm outstretched. However, something seems wrong to Phoenix, though he couldn't put a point on it.

" Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, if you please."

_Cross-Examination_

_- What I saw -_

" Well, where should I start… You said you were on your way home, Mr. Littlemore?" Phoenix asked.

" Yes. I always pass by the People Park when I walk home." Littlemore replied.

" A red-clad young man… I assume it is the victim?" Phoenix asked. Littlemore nodded.

" Could you tell us about the man?" Phoenix asked. " The man. It was the defendant. I saw the necklace." Littlemore said quickly.

" …!" Trucy tugged on Phoenix's suit, who nodded in return.

" A lamppost nearby, Mr. Littlemore?" Phoenix asked. Littlemore nodded quickly. Phoenix smirked.

" Wright, this line of questioning is useless." Edgeworth said, smirking.

" OBJECTION!!" Phoenix yelled.

" And by the way, that 'objection' was not just for Edgeworth, but for our photographer as well." Phoenix added.

" Two objections!?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded.

" First of all, the line of questioning is not useless. And secondly, such a careless mistake is unlike you, Mr. Edgeworth." Phoenix said, smiling.

" What… Argh!!" Edgeworth flinched.

" What? What!!" The Judge exclaimed in desperation.

" Take a look at the photograph, the one taken by this witness. There are two contradictions here." Phoenix said.

" _Two_?" Edgeworth questioned.

" Let's start with the obvious one, shall we? First of all, Mr. Littlemore, you mentioned that 'a nearby lamppost helped me see the man's face.' Did I get that right?" Phoenix asked. Littlemore nodded nervously.

" Now let's take a look at the photograph. Edgeworth, what is contradicting the testimony?" Phoenix asked with a grin.

" The lamppost… is not lit." Edgeworth said through gritted teeth.

" He's right!!" The Judge exclaimed.

" And now, the second contradiction." Phoenix continued.

" I believed you said, ' I saw the necklace.'?" Phoenix asked. " And by that, I assume that you are referring to Prosecutor Gavin's necklace?" Phoenix added. Littlemore nodded.

" Again, take a look at the picture, taking note of the man, the one holding the gun." Edgeworth flinched again.

" I do believe Mr. Edgeworth saw it." Phoenix smirked.

" Notice something missing around the man's neck, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked. The Judge gasped.

" That's right!! There isn't any necklace!! Please, enlighten us, Mr. Littlemore. Where did this necklace disappear to? When the defendant was arrested, he had his necklace on. I saw it, and so did Detective Skye." Phoenix asked.

" Urk!!" Littlemore exclaimed.

" You know, that's not the only thing wrong with his testimony." Phoenix said as he frowned.

" There's more?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded.

" We have just proved something before the witness came in, Your Honor. That the defendant could not have time to escape or dispose of the gun. Now, the witness testified that the defendant ran away when he saw Mr. Littlemore. And thanks to this, we now have a mystery on our hands." Phoenix explained.

" This is getting from bad to worse, Daddy…" Trucy muttered. The Judge banged his gavel.

" Well, with this many contradiction, I do believe we are unable to trust this witness' testimony. " The Judge announced.

" Something is still strange…" Phoenix said.

" There's still something?" The Judge asked.

" I can't think of a reason why this witness is lying, or at least testifying like this." Phoenix explained.

" We've checked the records, Your Honor. This witness has no relationships to the victim or the defendant." Edgeworth added.

" And I didn't see anything!!" Trucy added.

" Nothing, Trucy?" Phoenix asked. Trucy shook her head.

" That means, it is highly possible that the witness isn't lying… But we still have a big mystery on our hands." Phoenix said.

" What exactly happened?" Edgeworth said.

" And also, _who _did it." Phoenix added.

" Not to mention the missing gun!!" Trucy added. Phoenix nodded.

" I believe this is a good time to stop the trial. I want both the prosecution and the defense to find out what exactly happened at the park." The Judge banged his gavel.

" That is all. Court is adjoined."

_June 21, 1.24p.m._

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 2_

" I don't get what's happening." Trucy said.

" What do you think, Mr. Gavin?" Trucy asked. Klavier shook his head. Phoenix sighed.

" What a great way to finish the first day of the trial…" He muttered.

" Come on, we still have to find out what happened, or at least where the missing gun is." Phoenix said.

" Daddy, can we go to the hospital too?" Trucy asked. Phoenix nodded.

" I'll send your regards, if possible." Phoenix said to Klavier, who nodded.

* * *

A/N: The trial's a little… quick… if not weird. Well, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Turnabout Justice

**Summary: **Nighttime. A dark cover that criminals use to hide. A shot rang out, and a cut is delivered. A suspect is caught. But what is, in the end, the real truth?

**Disclaimer: **Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom.

**Pairing: **KlavierApollo; probably EdgeworthPhoenix.

**Warnings: **Might contain OOC-ness, AU.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read this story. This is my first time writing a case like this, thus the investiagtion in this chapter is short. To make up for it, the trial is also written here. Once again, thank you.

* * *

**Turnabout Justice**

**Chapter 3**

_June 21, 3.30p.m._

_General Hospital_

_Lobby_

" Ahh, Mr. Wright." Lamiroir greeted.

" Lamiroir!!" Trucy greeted.

" Erm, how's Polly…?" Trucy asked.

" He just got out of operation. It was successful, and he is currently resting." Lamiroir replied. Phoenix nodded.

" Daddy, can we go see Polly?" Trucy asked.

" Sure." Phoenix nodded.

" Let's see… found it, Ward 303." Phoenix announced. Trucy walked in first, only to find Apollo staring at them.

" Polly!!" Trucy gasped. Phoenix walked in.

" Tru… cy… Mr…. Wri… ght…" Apollo greeted in a hoarse voice.

" I suggest you don't talk too much." Phoenix smiled.

" What… hap… pened…?" Apollo asked, ignoring Phoenix's advise.

" Well, you were assaulted." Phoenix said. Apollo motioned for him to continue.

" You were cut on the neck and shot. And well…" Trucy trailed off. Apollo looked nervous.

" Mr. Gavin was arrested for the attempted murder of you." Phoenix answered. Apollo gasped.

" Today's the first day of the trial." Trucy added.

" Who… was… it…?" Apollo asked.

" Daddy, of course." Trucy smiled. It was then did Apollo notice the badge on Phoenix's suit lapel.

" But we landed in a huge mystery." Trucy said, sighing.

" We got a missing gun, a defendant who supposedly fled, but was in actuality at the scene of the crime the whole time, and our mysterious person, in other words, the real criminal." Phoenix said casually.

" Do you remember anything, Polly?" Trucy asked. " Don't force yourself if you can't think of anything. You just got out of operation, after all." Phoenix said. Apollo frowned.

" I… can't… re… mem… ber… much… mind… too… fuzzy…" Apollo replied.

" That's okay." Phoenix replied.

" …re… mem… ber… grabbing… something…" Apollo croaked out.

" You remember grabbing something? As in when you were attacked?" Trucy asked.

Apollo nodded. " Apollo. Was this man, by any chance, wearing gloves?" Phoenix asked.

" …think… so… touched… some… thing… smooth…" Apollo replied.

" Alright, thanks. You should get your rest, and Trucy, we have to investigate the crime scene again." Phoenix said. Trucy nodded.

" Get better soon, Polly!!" Trucy smiled.

" We'll come back later, take a good rest." Phoenix added.

_June 21, 3.58p.m._

_People Park_

" Ahh!! Mr. Wright!!" Ema greeted.

" Hey, pal…" Gumshoe added.

" What's wrong, Mr. Scruffy-looking Detective?" Trucy asked, bouncing.

" Scruffy?" Gumshoe said in disbelief. Phoenix chuckled.

" Is there anything wrong, Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked.

" Well... We re-investigated the crime scene... And we found something." Gumshoe said, frowning.

" If you don't mind, I'll like to check the crime scene again. I think I can find what Detective Gumshoe is brooding about." Phoenix asked. Ema nodded. Phoenix walked over to the blood-stained ground. _' It looks like what I saw yesterday… But there has to be something I missed…' _Phoenix thought.

Phoenix glanced at the area. Then, something _did _catch his eye and he walked over. He let out a gasp.

" This… this is… a… bloodstain!?" He exclaimed. Ema rushed over, nodding.

" That's what we found." Ema said.

" That's… a 'G'!!" Trucy exclaimed.

" And there's a 'M' in front of it." Phoenix added.

" Uhh… Daddy…? Isn't Mr. Gavin going to…" Trucy said. Phoenix nodded.

" Look more suspicious, yes." Phoenix said, standing up.

" We are doing an analysis, but it is believed to be Apollo's." Ema said. Phoenix nodded.

" Could I borrow the Luminol Testing Fluid, I'll check around while I'm at it." Phoenix asked. Ema nodded, handing the bottle over.

" Trucy, come on." Phoenix called. Trucy bounced after her father to a corner as Phoenix brought out the gloves from the previous day.

" The gloves…?" Trucy asked. Phoenix nodded and sprayed the Luminol Testing Fluid.

" As I thought…" Phoenix said.

" It reacted." Trucy commented.

" Looks like our murderer left a clue for us." Trucy nodded.

" But the fingerprints are wiped, right? How are we supposed to know who it belongs to?" Trucy asked.

" We'll need more evidence, then." Phoenix replied. Trucy pondered over it.

" Even though there wasn't much evidence, it all points to Mr. Gavin, doesn't it…" Trucy said.

" Why don't we see him first, since this place is still swarming with police." Phoenix suggested. Trucy nodded.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Apollo was in deep thoughts. He was attacked, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what happened. All he remembered were faint details that he didn't even know was true or not. He growled in annoyance, cursing himself for causing Klavier to be in trouble, much less help the prosecutor.

_June 21, 4.22p.m._

_Detention Center_

_Visitors' Room_

Trucy was extremely silent as Klavier was brought in by the guard. Phoenix, too, seemed to be sighing.

" I believe I was asked for a meeting, which requires someone to talk, not to stay silent." Klavier said, his annoyance showing in his voice.

" Apollo was out of operation. We talked to him a little just now, after the trial." Phoenix spoke.

" What!?" Klavier exclaimed.

" But, as you should think, he couldn't remember much." Phoenix added.

" Of course… with such an injury…" Klavier replied.

" Hey, Mr. Gavin…" Trucy spoke in a soft voice. Klavier straightened up.

" Yes, Fräulein?" Klavier asked.

" Did you go to the park on the day of the incident?" Trucy looked up.

" No… No, I didn't. I was at the Prosecutors' Office, clearing up my paperwork. I only went there on my way home." Klavier replied.

" I'm at a loss, Daddy. I don't see anything, so Mr. Gavin is telling the truth. But I can't help but think of that bloodstain." Trucy said.

" Bloodstain?" Klavier asked.

Phoenix took out a photograph.

" Here. Ema used the Luminol Testing Fluid since the bloodstains was smudged." Phoenix explained.

" Well, that certainly puts the suspicion on me…" Klavier sighed.

" Do you have any idea who might have done this, Mr. Gavin?" Trucy asked. Klavier shook his head.

" These gloves… are lab gloves, right?" Phoenix asked, showing Klavier the gloves. Klavier nodded.

" Do you think it was someone from the Police Department?" Klavier asked.

" It looks like it, yes. But Apollo doesn't know anyone from the Police Department, expect Ema. Of course, I'm not suspecting her, since she can never be a suspect in the first place. She said that she was at the Police Department and that means a solid alibi." Phoenix replied.

" Then, who is it…? And who is trying to frame Mr. Gavin?" Trucy asked.

" This someone must know me, and is also able to get these lab gloves." Klavier said. Suddenly, the Steel Samurai theme song blared from Phoenix's pocket.

" _Hello, Phoenix Wright."_

" _Oh, thanks for… What!?"_

" _I see… Thank you, Detective Gumshoe." _

" Daddy…?" Trucy asked, seeing Phoenix's pale face.

" Trucy, go back to the office first." Phoenix said, standing up, his face grim.

" Ehh?" Trucy exclaimed.

" Just go. We'll go for dinner after this." Phoenix smiled. Trucy nodded.

" …Tomorrow, the trial ends." Phoenix said. Trucy and Klavier looked surprised.

" Tomorrow?" Trucy asked. Phoenix nodded, shooting his daughter a smile before walking out. Trucy still looked confused.

" He knows who did it." Klavier answered.

" Still, something about Daddy's expression tells me that something is still wrong… or rather, missing." Trucy replied.

" It is probably evidence." Klavier replied.

_June 21, 4.52p.m._

_People Park_

Phoenix went back to People Park, glad that the police had cleared up a little. He walked over to check out some shattered glass shards that he had noticed when he came just now. Once again, Phoenix sprayed the Luminol Testing Fluid, and got a reaction. Phoenix narrowed his eyes. A certain person is starting to form in his mind. A person who matches the description of the defendant he had in mind.

" Mr. Wright!!" Phoenix turned around.

" Ahh… Detective Gumshoe, how is it?" Phoenix asked.

" Well… I'm not sure if it's bad news or good news…" Gumshoe replied. " So… he's…?" Phoenix questioned. Gumshoe nodded.

" Police are still swarming the area, though it's been two days…" Gumshoe replied.

" After all, it's him we're talking about." Phoenix replied.

" Thank you, Detective Gumshoe." Phoenix smiled.

" No problem, pal… But do you think…?" Gumshoe asked. Phoenix nodded, sighing.

" Tomorrow is going to be a long day…"

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, there's more. As I said at the beginning of this chapter, I couldn't think of much more, so we'll go on with the trial now.

* * *

_June 22, 9.48p.m._

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 3_

" This is it. The final day, right?" Phoenix asked.

" …Wright. We only have one final chance. If you cannot point out the real culprit, this trial is over. The defendant would be found guilty." Phoenix nodded.

" …You have another witness, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth nodded.

" We didn't find out much yesterday. The real culprit was very careful, there wasn't much clues." Phoenix said.

" This doesn't look to be very easy." Trucy said. Phoenix nodded, sighing.

" We only have our current evidence to go on, plus the testimony yesterday, along with the one later, plus whatever evidence Edgeworth might pull out later." Phoenix said.

" Wright, I am standing right here." Edgeworth hissed. Phoenix laughed.

" Mr. Justice is still in the hospital?" Edgeworth asked.

" He got past the operation, but can't remember much. Though, that is to be expected, considering his condition." Phoenix replied. And before anyone could say anything else, the bailiff called out to the group.

" Court is starting soon. Will the defense go in with the defendant now?" Phoenix and Edgeworth exchanged similar glances before each walked off.

_June 22, 10.00a.m._

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 5_

The Judge banged his gavel to calm the murmuring audience down. " Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Klavier Gavin." The Judge announced. Phoenix took in a deep breath.

" Steady, Daddy." Trucy encouraged. Phoenix nodded.

" The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix replied.

" The prosecution has been waiting, Your Honor." Edgeworth answered. The Judge nodded.

" Yesterday's trial ended on a big mystery." The Judge said.

" Who tried to kill our victim, what happened, along with the missing weapon." Phoenix replied. The Judge nodded.

" The prosecution is pleased to announce that we have another witness, who, too, witnessed the crime." Edgeworth said with a smirk. The Judge nodded.

" Very well, the prosecution may call its first witness." The Judge said.

" Will the witness please take the stand?" Edgeworth called.

" So, this is the new witness…" Trucy muttered. Phoenix nodded. The witness was probably in his 30s as well, and was wearing worn-out red T-Shirt along with a pair of jeans with some paint stains on it. He had spiky brown hair with blue eyes. Lastly, a grin was plastered on his face. Phoenix gasped.

" You're…" Phoenix stuttered.

" Mr. Wright, do you know this witness?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded.

" In any case, will the witness state his name and occupation?" Edgeworth asked.

" My name's Sora Quill, and I'm a painter." The witness replied.

" I haven't seen you in years, Sora." Phoenix commented.

" Yeah, and you became a lawyer instead of a painter, to my surprise." Sora replied.

" So, you know each other?" Edgeworth asked.

" We were classmates in the Art Department of Ivy University." Phoenix replied.

" I see. Well then. Mr. Quill, please testify to the court about what you saw." The Judge asked. Sora nodded.

_Witness Testimony_

_- What I saw -_

" See, I was at my house painting and all, and I heard this scream. So then I ran out of my house to check it out, and well, there's this 'BANG', like a gunshot. So I ran faster, and saw this guy running off with something in his hand. Looks like a gun to me, actually. That guy looked exactly like that defendant over that, no doubt about it."

The Judge nodded. " Daddy, this testimony matches up with the photographer's one yesterday!!" Trucy exclaimed.

" I know." Phoenix replied. " Very well, Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, please." Phoenix nodded.

_Cross-Examination_

_- What I saw -_

Phoenix glanced through the testimony.

" Sora… What time did you hear the scream?" Phoenix asked.

" Oh geesh, I'm not sure. 'Cause you know, I was painting and all?" Sora replied. Phoenix sighed.

" Try to remember, Sora. Don't you like to painting with a clock near you?" Phoenix prompted.

" Well… I think it was about… 8 plus? Can't remember the exact timing…" Sora replied. Phoenix nodded.

" Wright, I do believe there is no need to ask about the time." Edgeworth glared.

" Mr. Edgeworth is right, Mr. Wright." The Judge added. Phoenix sighed.

" Which is why it's hard being a defense attorney…" Phoenix muttered.

" So you ran out of your house and then, heard a gunshot, Sora?" Phoenix asked. Sora nodded.

" How far is your house from the crime scene?" Phoenix asked.

" Not so far… Takes just one minute to run there." Sora replied.

" If it's one minute… then that means he'll surely hear the gunshot, right?" Trucy asked. Phoenix nodded.

" You said you have no doubts about the man being the defendant?" Phoenix asked. Sora nodded.

" It's the hair. I mean, who wear their hair like this? Especially for a guy." Sora said.

" Apparently, Mr. Gavin does…" Trucy muttered.

" That's enough!!" The Judge said, banging his gavel. Phoenix flinched. Edgeworth stared at Phoenix.

" _Nothing, Wright? Do you have a suspect?" _Edgeworth asked.

" _Yes, but I don't have the evidence. It's not going to work!!" _Phoenix mouthed back.

" Daddy!! You gotta do something!!" Trucy pleaded.

" I don't have evidence!! The real culprit is too careful!!" Phoenix growled.

" I didn't see anything, Mr. Quill isn't lying… But that means…" Trucy said.

" No… Sora isn't lying, but Mr. Gavin didn't lie as well." Phoenix said.

" This case is extremely clear. Though there is no decisive evidence, the two testimonies we've heard adds up. Both witnesses had seen the defendant commit the crime." The Judge said.

" Noo… Mr. Gavin…" Trucy whimpered. Edgeworth narrowed his eyes. Without evidence, it's hard to stall for time. The Judge isn't going to prolong the trial. Both testimonies had added up, and this made up for the lack of evidence.

" This court finds the defendant, Mr. Klavier Gavin…"

Time slowed down. Trucy had her eyes shut, Phoenix was scowling, Edgeworth had his eyes narrowed, looking grim… It was then, did a miracle happen. The courtroom door was thrown open, and a single person ran through…

" OBJECTION!!"

* * *

A/N: -sighs- this chapter was shorter than the rest, due to lack of thinking and planning. I had the trial planned out, though the investigation turned out shorter than expected. So I added the trial in, and made it end at a cliff-hanger. The next chapter will probably be the final one, and the whole case will be cleared up. Thank you for bearing with this not-so-well-done chapter.

Oh, and by the way, the witness in the trial, for those who had suspicions, yes, that's the Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. Actually, it's an older version, and that he is a painter, instead of a Keyblade-wielding-hero.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **Turnabout Justice

**Summary: **Nighttime. A dark cover that criminals use to hide. A shot rang out, and a cut is delivered. A suspect is caught. But what is, in the end, the real truth?

**Disclaimer: **Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom.

**Pairing: **KlavierApollo; probably EdgeworthPhoenix.

**Warnings: **Might contain OOC-ness, AU.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter shall be the epilogue, and I thank you all for reading.

* * *

**Turnabout Justice**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone gasped. It was as if no one dared to speak the name. Finally, someone spoke.

" Po… Polly!?" Trucy called.

Apollo gasped for breath, clutching onto the witness stand. His body was drenched in sweat, and his face was pale. A hand was grasping onto his clothes, where he was shot. His eyes were closed tightly, and he bit hard on his lips, silencing his scream of pain.

" Your… Honor… Wait…" Apollo choke out.

" Mr. Justice!!" The Judge said in disbelief. Phoenix shared a glance with Edgeworth and the two immediately did what they needed to do.

" Your Honor!!" Phoenix shouted. " The prosecution is requesting for a 20-minute recess immediately!!" Edgeworth yelled.

" Your Honor, Mr. Justice isn't looking well. Please, a 20-minute recess!!" Phoenix said. The Judge, in his confusion, quickly allowed the recess. Trucy ran over to Apollo and helped him out to the defendant lobby.

_June 22, 11.36p.m._

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 3_

" What were you thinking!!" Phoenix yelled.

" Sorry…" Apollo apologized, coughing.

" Polly, how and why did you come?" Trucy asked.

" Detective Gumshoe drove me here..." Apollo took in deep breaths. Edgeworth rushed in.

" How is he?" Edgeworth asked.

" Alive." Phoenix replied. Edgeworth knew that the attorney was fuming.

" I… I know… who… it is…" Apollo said weakly.

" I know it too, I just don't have the evidence to point him out." Phoenix said.

" But… I do…" Apollo said.

" What!?" Trucy exclaimed.

" _If_, they make it on time…" Apollo added.

" Hey!!" The group turned over.

" We got it. And it's just like you said." Trucy gasped. Apollo smiled.

" Thanks, Ema." Apollo said.

" Mr. Wright, please. Let me take over." Apollo pleaded. Phoenix looked at Apollo.

" Are you sure about this, Apollo?" Phoenix asked. Apollo nodded.

" It is the only way… to finally get out, Mr. Wright. I have to do this." Apollo replied. Phoenix narrowed his eyes.

" I'll still take the Co-Council place." Phoenix finalized. Apollo nodded. Trucy giggled.

" Oh, Polly. Aren't you forgetting something?" Trucy laughed. Apollo looked at his current clothings and the missing item.

" …Urk." Apollo muttered.

" I think this time, it's special. Or maybe he'll create a new trend." Phoenix laughed.

" But there's something you'll definitely need." Trucy pulled out her Magic Panties and reached inside.

" This!!" She opened her palm.

" Ack!! From there!?" Apollo replied.

" Hey, anything can come out of my Magic Panties." Trucy said. Apollo sighed, but took the attorney badge from Trucy nevertheless.

" It's time." Edgeworth said.

" Looks like the fun just begun." Phoenix smiled.

_June 22, 11.56p.m._

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 5_

" Court is back in session." The Judge said.

" Your Honor, the defense has a new theory." Apollo called.

" I was under the impression that Mr. Wright is the defense." The Judge said.

" Your Honor, now, Apollo wishes to take the defense. I am merely the Co-Council." Phoenix replied. The Judge nodded.

" Mr. Justice… The court has already decided on a verdict. All that it's left is to announce it. You said that you have a theory, so this is your final chance. What you have to present, must be decisive." The Judge warned.

Apollo nodded. " Understood."

" Very well, the defense may proceed with it's case." The Judge announced.

" Your Honor. I have a very simple explanation. One that could turn this case around." Apollo said.

" A simple explanation… that turns the case around?" The Judge asked. Apollo nodded.

" Might I suggest another suspect?" Apollo said.

" Another suspect!?" The Judge asked. Apollo nodded once more.

" Who is it!?" The Judge asked. Apollo pursed his lips. _' This is it… My final chance to pull me, and Prosecutor Gavin out of the darkness… The darkness that had swallowed us.'_

" …Kristoph Gavin."

Silent washed over the court before the audience broke out into whispers, and some, shouts. Only the sound the gavel silenced them.

" Mr. Justice!! Kristoph Gavin is currently in Solitary Cell!!" The Judge argued. Apollo kept silent. Finally he spoke, but not to the Judge.

" Ema, please, take the stand." Ema did as told.

" You know what I want. Please, just inform the court." Apollo asked. Ema nodded.

" Three days ago, Kristoph Gavin escaped from his Solitary Cell. Police investigation has been going on for the past three days, and this has not been leaked to the public. A guard was knocked out… and his pistol was stolen."

Shock was written over everyone's face except Apollo, Phoenix, Edgeworth and Ema.

" Wha… WHAT!?" The Judge exclaimed. Apollo's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Apollo straightened himself.

" Your Honor. Kristoph Gavin is currently is the lobby. The defense would like the prosecution to call Kristoph Gavin to the stand." Apollo said. Edgeworth nodded.

" Will Kristoph Gavin take the stand." Apollo stared as Kristoph was pulled in, looking calm as always.

' _Watch this, Prosecutor Gavin.' _

" My, what is the meaning of this, Justice?" Apollo almost flinched.

" Edgeworth, if you please." Phoenix called.

" Witness, please state your name for the court." Edgeworth asked.

" …So this is it. Kristoph Gavin." He answered.

" …Mr. Gavin, the defense is officially accusing you of the attempted murder of… well, me." Apollo said.

" Mr. Justice. Might I ask, where is your proof?" Edgeworth asked.

" This." Apollo pulled out a plastic bag holding a broken pair of spectacles.

" This is a pair of spectacles found at the crime scene, dangerously near the river. Of course, my fingerprints are on them." Apollo explained.

" But that is not all. The fingerprint of a gloved middle finger was also found… on the bridge of the spectacles." Apollo added.

" Incidentally, we also found some glass shards and, with blood on it, no less." Phoenix added.

" And I do believe this pair of glasses belong to you, Mr. Gavin." Apollo said. Kristoph flinched.

" So, I'm the murderer now? What is my motive then, Justice?" Kristoph asked.

" You have lots of motives, Mr. Gavin. And that includes framing Prosecutor Gavin as well." Apollo replied.

" Hn. So now I frame my own brother as well?" Kristoph said.

" …A blood stain was left at crime scene, no?" Edgeworth asked.

" A bloodstain?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded.

" This stain… is left at the crime scene, written with Apollo's blood." Phoenix explained.

" That looks like… a 'M'… and a 'G'?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded.

" Heh heh. Wright… You said that it was written with the victim's blood, so it could mean that it was the defendant as well." Edgeworth said.

" OBJECTION!!" Phoenix smirked.

" Kristoph Gavin… and Klavier Gavin. They are _brothers_, Edgeworth, or didn't you notice that." Phoenix argued.

" So what?" Edgeworth replied.

" Ha ha." Phoenix laughed. "True, the 'G' could refer to either of them… but what about the 'M'?" Phoenix asked.

" The… 'M'?" Edgeworth questioned. Phoenix nodded.

" I do believe I know what Apollo was trying to say when he wrote the MG there… Apollo, let me ask a very simple question." Apollo nodded, smiling.

" Now… Kristoph Gavin and Klavier Gavin. You address them differently. First, how do you normally address Klavier Gavin?" Phoenix asked.

" Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo answered.

" And Kristoph Gavin?" Phoenix asked.

" Mr. Gavin." Apollo replied.

" Ahh!! The 'M' was referring to… Mister!!" The Judge exclaimed. Phoenix and Apollo nodded.

Edgeworth flinched. " W-What about the missing pistol!?" Edgeworth argued. " OBJECTION!!" Apollo yelled.

" Missing? I think not. Detective Gumshoe!!" Apollo called. Gumshoe ran up to the stand.

" I got want you wanted, pal." Gumshoe replied, bringing out a plastic bag.

" This is the pistol stolen from the guard. We recovered this when we arrested him. Detective Skye checked the prints, and it contains both wiped and normal fingerprints belonging to Mr. Gavin, just like you said." Gumshoe said happily. The court fell into silence.

" Detective… May I ask, which 'Mr. Gavin' are we talking about here?" The Judge asked the hanging question.

" Oh… I mean, Mr. Kristoph Gavin, sir…" Gumshoe said.

" You must have made an error, Detective." Kristoph said.

" OBJECTION!!" Apollo and Phoenix yelled.

" Please, one objection is enough." Edgeworth growled.

" Err, go ahead, Apollo." Phoenix said.

" An error? Please enlighten us. How exactly did the mistake occur?" Apollo asked. Kristoph flinched.

" Well… he could have got the data wrong. After all, this detective doesn't look to be very… efficient." Kristoph said. _' Urk… Poor Detective Gumshoe…' _Apollo thought.

" OBJECTION!! ...and I apologize to Mr. Edgeworth in advance." Apollo said, scratching his head sheepishly.

" Detective Skye and Detective Gumshoe had been helping you since yesterday night." Edgeworth said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. Apollo nodded.

" Let me explain what happened. Last night, I called Detective Gumshoe and Ema. By that time, Mr. Wright had already informed me about Mr. Gavin's escape, and Detective Gumshoe had started on his search for Mr. Gavin. Today, I asked Ema to go back to People Park to look for the glasses. Then, while the other people were still searching, Detective Gumshoe drove me here at my request. And then, you were captured, and the pistol was recovered and the prints were taken by Ema. Oh, and by the way, Ema studied forensic science in Europe. Now, I don't think this mistake could happen." Apollo said. The Judge nodded.

" You... asked that pityful excuse for a detective to drive you here?" Kristoph asked. Apollo nodded.

" Because I knew... _it _wasn't over yet. I was still stuck... I wanted to end it, Mr. Gavin." Apollo replied grimly, taking a glance at Klavier. The prosecutor had his eyes close, and his face was in the direction of the ceiling.

" If you don't mind, let us go through the evidence again, shall we?" Edgeworth asked. Apollo and Phoenix nodded.

" First of all, we have this bloodstain left at the crime scene. The letters, 'M' and 'G' was written on it. This is assumed to identify the killer, which the defense has proven that Kristoph Gavin could be the killer." Edgeworth said.

" Next, we have the broken pair of glasses, and the blood-stained glass shards. And the blood has been confirmed to be Apollo's. The bridge of the glasses holds gloved fingerprints, and the glasses have Apollo's handprint of them." Phoenix continued.

" We also have the other murder weapon, the gun, with Mr. Gavin's fingerprint on them." Apollo added.

" Not to mention the gloves that were probably worn by the murderer." Edgeworth finished.

" According to the defense, they believe that Kristoph Gavin is the real murderer. What is the prosecution's opinion on this, Mr. Edgeworth?" The Judge asked.

" The prosecution… agrees with the defense's opinion, Your Honor." Edgeworth replied.

" Ha, prosecutor working with the defense? That's pathetic." Kristoph said. Phoenix laughed.

" If you say that, you, too, are insulting your own brother, Kristoph." Phoenix commented.

" Not to mention… him." He added. Kristoph laughed.

" Does it really matter now, Wright." Kristoph asked. Phoenix merely looked at him, before turning to Edgeworth, smiling at the prosecutor. Edgeworth sighed.

" However…" He said. Phoenix laughed.

" …these evidence, are not quite decisive enough." Edgeworth said.

" What!? Why not!?" Apollo asked.

" The gloves, Apollo. True, Kristoph's fingerprints are on the gun, but the gloves… do we know how wore them?" Phoenix asked. "

Also, since an analysis has not been done, we do not know if this is really the murder weapon." Edgeworth added.

" Ack!!" Apollo flinched.

" Hmm, quick to jump to conclusion as always, Justice." Kristoph said while smiling.

" I know I was right!!" Apollo argued.

" …_No one said you were wrong, Herr Forehead." _

Apollo looked surprised. He turned to Klavier, who was still in the defendant's seat.

" He's right. Edgeworth, the honors are all yours." Phoenix said. Edgeworth raised an eyebrow.

" Mr. Justice. In the case whereby there is no decisive evidence, we would determine the verdict based on witness testimony. As I told Wright this morning, today is our last day. The only reason why a verdict wasn't decided yesterday was because of the three mysteries." Edgeworth explained.

" So now, Apollo. Think about it. Edgeworth had said that the evidence are not decisive enough, so we'll need a witness. At this point of time, there's only one person who can prove Prosecutor Gavin to be innocent." Phoenix said.

" Mr. Justice. Let me say this first. I believe both Wright and I are thinking of the same thing. It is highly impossible to prove this man to be guilty of the crime. However, it is possible to prove the defendant innocent." Edgeworth said.

" Very well, Mr. Justice. This court has used a lot of time on the evidences. Now, will you tell us the name of the final witness?" The Judge asked. Apollo gave it a thought, and smiled.

" Well, I won't." Apollo replied.

" What!?" The Judge exclaimed.

" I won't, but I'll let Mr. Edgeworth have the honors." Apollo replied. " Wright, you're being an influence on him…" Edgeworth's eyebrow twitched. Phoenix laughed.

" Will Mr. Apollo Justice please take the stand." Edgeworth called.

" Ahh!! That's right!! Mr. Justice is the victim in this case!!" The Judge exclaimed. Apollo grasped his clothes for a moment, eyes shutting tightly.

" Your Honor, I believe a recess is in order. Our victim does not look to be very well." Edgeworth said. The Judge nodded.

" No, I'm fine." Apollo insisted.

" Apollo, don't push yourself. You only got out of operation yesterday. It's already a miracle that you could do this much." Phoenix warned.

" I'm really fine. I'm returning to the hospital after this trial… After all, I'm only out because Ema and Detective Gumshoe said that they needed me for 'police business'." Apollo chuckled.

" Now, witness, please state your name and occupation for the court." Edgeworth asked.

" My name is Apollo Justice. I am a defense attorney." Apollo replied.

" Please testify to the court about your incident." Edgeworth said, glancing at the document in his hand.

_Witness Testimony_

_- My Incident -_

" I was heading home from the Wright Anything Agency. I had paperwork to clear up, so I was the last one to go. I always took the road that went by People Park. After a while, I noticed that I was being followed. I didn't turn back, but I took a turn into a valley, which unfortunately for me, was a dead-end. As I turned around, the person landed a cut on my throat and at the moment, I saw the person's hair. I managed to run pass, and I tried to cut into People Park, but I was shot. The last thing that I remember that I managed to do was to grab something, which I now assume to be the glasses. While doing so, I felt something smooth, and I guess that was the gloves. I only managed to write the letters 'M' and 'G' before I lost conscious."

" Well, what do you think, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked.

" Unbelievable!!" The Judge commented.

" However, how do we determine who this man is?" The Judge asked.

" Testimony, Your Honor." Phoenix and Edgeworth replied together.

" Testimony?" The Judge asked.

" Recall the two testimony we've heard, excluding Ema's one, Your Honor." Edgeworth asked.

" First of all, when did both witnesses arrive?" Edgeworth asked.

" After the gunshot." Phoenix answered.

" After the gunshot… By that time, this man had already lost his glasses, Your Honor. Now, I believe the court would agree that Kristoph and Klavier look quite alike?" Phoenix asked. The Judge nodded.

" Once Kristoph takes off his glasses, it would be quite easy for someone to mistake them, especially when they do not know the Gavins personally." Edgeworth explained.

" Especially when it's nighttime, and remember, the lamppost was malfunctioning, the prosecution would have a record to prove it." Phoenix added. Edgeworth nodded.

" I believe that under this condition, there is simply no way that the defendant is guilty. Right, Your Honor?" Phoenix chuckled. The Judge nodded.

" OBJECTION!!"

A laughter sounded in the courtroom. " Are you sure about it, Wright?" Kristoph asked.

" …!" Phoenix narrowed his eyes.

" Klavier is innocent? You don't have decisive evidence, and as for Justice's testimony… He could very well be lying!!" Kristoph said.

" Lying? Hmm… That's interesting… Got any proof?" Phoenix asked.

" What?" Kristoph asked.

" One must back up their statements with proof, right?" Phoenix smirked.

" You… You would go that far? To get me convicted!?" Kristoph yelled. Phoenix closed his eyes and laughed out loud. Edgeworth sighed.

" Kristoph… You know, I once know someone like you. She was a teenager. And yet she committed the most incredible crimes… And it continued, even after her death." Phoenix said, eyes still closed.

" It's amazing how many memories a case can dig up… Right, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked.

" Wright… You…" Phoenix chuckled.

" This girl… She started with a fake jewelry robbery, and then made someone fake kidnapping her. After that, she jumped into the river, and this person was caught by the police." Phoenix said.

" One year later, she reappears, and kills the policewoman, who was her sister. This person was once again suspected, and the one who defended him, was my mentor. Incidentally, the prosecutor on that case was Edgeworth, and that was his first case. The suspect, when he was almost cleared of the crime, drank the poison the girl gave her, and died… in court. My mentor stopped taking cases, until the next year." Phoenix continued, his fist clenching.

" A few days after that trial, my mentor's boyfriend, and also her partner, talked with the girl, wanting to know the truth, but he was, instead, poisoned. He went into a coma for many years. The girl was arrested, but she managed to push this poison into another person's hand… me." Phoenix said, sighing.

" One year later, she wanted to poison me, but she ended up killing someone else instead."

" I was suspected for the murder, and my mentor cleared me of the crime. She went to jail. Three years after that, my mentor died, and I sort of took care of her sister. The following year, her sister, Maya, was involved in a crime, in which I cleared her of. Her aunt was caught for working with the real murderer. By that time, this girl was already given the death penalty, but she manages to form a plan with Maya's aunt before her sentence." Phoenix closed his eyes tight.

" Then, she comes back, using a spirit medium, and tried to kill Maya. Fortunately, Maya channeled her sister, and was, in the end, saved. She went as far as that, to get revenge… Even after death. And Kristoph… you're exactly like her." Phoenix said. Edgeworth narrowed his eyes – he knew Phoenix was on the verge of tears from recalling these events.

" You wanted revenge on Apollo, because he was the one who proved you Guilty twice. And as for Klavier, it was because during the second time, Klavier no longer listened to you, and he helped Apollo, and got you convicted." Phoenix said, looking straight at Kristoph, who didn't seem to be worried at all.

" Oh, before you blame _your own brother_, do try to come up with a motive first. After all, you were known to be great attorney, the 'Coolest Attorney in the West'." Phoenix chuckled, looking away.

" Nice try, Wright… But you'll _never _be able to get me." Kristoph laughed. The court fell silent, and Phoenix smirked.

" You're right. I can't get you. There is no direct evidence, and Apollo could have been lying…." Phoenix replied. Kristoph laughed. Another chuckle joined in.

" You still don't get it?" Edgeworth asked.

" What…?" Kristoph stared at him.

" Wright said that _he _couldn't get you." Edgeworth explained.

" …! Wait… No…!!"

Phoenix smirked. " Have you ever wondered why I took such a long time before re-taking my bar exam? If I wanted, I could go ahead. But I didn't. I spent my time collecting evidence, and I was the person responsible for the new Jurist System." Edgeworth looked over.

" Even without your badge, you're still a lawyer…" He commented.

" Well, guess once a lawyer, always a lawyer." Phoenix laughed casually.

" ...Wright… Justice… You… Argh…" Phoenix sighed.

" You've already lost… Kristoph… You lost from the very beginning." Phoenix said.

" I asked Edgeworth to take this case… because I know him well. He is no longer the 'Demon Prosecutor'… He is merely an attorney searching for the truth. He passed his test, and so did I. But you, Kristoph, a lawyer… to you, is only a tool, to do the things you want. You have never changed. It may had been good… but now, it has only brought you to this." Phoenix said.

" Give it up, Kristoph. Admit it… You know it very well, you lost. Not to me, not to Apollo, nor Edgeworth or even your brother… but to the truth."

Kristoph kept silent, his gaze on Phoenix, who had his eyes closed tight. Edgeworth looked at Phoenix, swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat. Apollo grasped his clothes, a frown on his face. The whole court was as silent as a graveyard. No one spoke. No one dared to. Because everyone understood it – what Phoenix had said, what the trial today meant – they understood it all. It was only a few minutes later, did the Judge spoke, breaking the silent.

" I believe the truth is now clear… And a verdict is decided. Will the defendant take the stand?" Klavier was escorted over. He looked straight up to the Judge.

" This has been a long trial, and I am ready to pass my verdict. Are there any objections?" No one answered. The Judge nodded.

" Very well. This court finds the defendant, Klavier Gavin…"

_**Not Guilty**_

The Judge banged his gavel. " This court is adjourned."

* * *

A/N: I think I'm too predictable. I hope that you guys find the trial okay. Alright then, next chapter – being the epilogue – will wrap up the whole story. I'll try to make it as long as possible.


	6. Epilogue

**Title: **Turnabout Justice

**Summary: **Nighttime. A dark cover that criminals use to hide. A shot rang out, and a cut is delivered. A suspect is caught. But what is, in the end, the real truth?

**Disclaimer: **Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom.

**Pairing: **KlavierApollo; EdgeworthPhoenix.

**Warnings: **Might contain OOC-ness, AU.

* * *

A/N: Last chapter, people!! This wraps up this story, and I thank you all for reading all the way. Good news for some people, this chapter contains two pairings with romance.

_To linear15cannon: Well, I couldn't do it exactly as you asked, but I think this can be considered a little mush, near the ending, though I think it's more of the fluffy nature. _

_Serena-chan1: Yup, we're getting to the end of the story, plus the KlavierApollo!!_

_To some reviewers: Congratulations to all those who guessed the last chapter correct!!_

* * *

**Turnabout Justice**

**Epilogue**

_June 22, 4.36p.m._

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 3_

Phoenix ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the wall. Edgeworth sighed beside him. " Edgeworth… accompany me on a walk, would you?" Edgeworth nodded. Phoenix walked across the room, towards the door with Edgeworth beside him.

Phoenix stepped out of the bright red sports car, taking in a deep breath. " You know… I said, 'a walk', not a spin in your car." Phoenix said. " …He still has a long way." He spoke.

" It isn't exactly easy, don't you agree?" Edgeworth replied. Phoenix nodded.

" I took two years, didn't I?" Phoenix asked.

" And I took a lot more years than you." Edgeworth replied.

" But he'll pass it… I know it." Phoenix said. Edgeworth could only nod in agreement.

" …Why did you accept this case anyway?" Phoenix asked suddenly. Edgeworth turned around in surprise.

" I mean, would you accept a case that someone asked you to take so suddenly?" Phoenix explained.

" Ahh…" Edgeworth said.

" …Don't avoid the question… Miles." Edgeworth flinched.

" It was because… I asked you?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth nodded. Phoenix looked surprised. " Just because of that…? But… why?" Phoenix asked.

" …Because, you were the one who asked. If you remember… you… you saved me from my own… problem, and I'm… grateful for that." Edgeworth looked away. Phoenix swore he saw something as Edgeworth turned.

" There is another reason, is there not?" Phoenix chuckled. Edgeworth didn't reply. _' Look's like it's go time.' _Phoenix grinned as he walked in front of Edgeworth, noticing the prosecutor's slightly blushing face before leaning down, pressing their lips together. Edgeworth's eyes widened considerably, as his mind raced to decide what to do. Phoenix was observing him with slightly opened eyes, and his mouth curved upwards as he felt Edgeworth kissing back, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

" I swear… Wri- Phoenix… Someday, you're going to take the life out of me…" Edgeworth said, taking in a deep breath. Phoenix grinned.

" How about now?" And that was the only warning Edgeworth got before Phoenix captured his lips once more.

Apollo stared at the walls, while Trucy looked around worriedly. Klavier played with his hair. Apollo closed his eyes and walked over to the door. " Where are you going, Polly?" Trucy asked.

" Back to the hospital… I only got out on 'Police Business'… I have to go back." Apollo said, walking pass Klavier.

" …Polly!!" Trucy called again.

" Yes?" Apollo turned around.

" At the last… why didn't you…?" Trucy bit her lips. Apollo looked away.

" …because I already lost… to Mr. Gavin." Apollo turned around to walk again. Trucy frowned and walked out, leaving the prosecutor and defense attorney alone behind. Klavier grabbed Apollo's wrist, and Apollo almost fell back.

" Let… go, Prosecutor Gavin!!" Apollo struggled to get his wrist free. This, however, only made Klavier held on more tightly.

" It's hurting me!!" Apollo yelled.

" Not until you answer my question." Klavier growled.

" Why does it matter!?" Apollo asked in desperation to get away.

" Of course it does!! Why are you trying to run away, Apollo." Klavier grabbed Apollo's remaining wrist, which was pushing his chest to force distance between them. He locked Apollo's wrists together, holding him in place.

" I'm… not…" Apollo muttered.

Klavier narrowed his eyes. " What do you mean, 'you lost'…?" Klavier asked. Apollo didn't answer. He fell against Klavier's chest, breathing hard.

" Apollo!?" Klavier called.

" …because I couldn't do it, Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo muttered.

" And I'm asking you, why." Klavier replied.

Apollo swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. " Could you take me somewhere?" Apollo asked. Klavier looked surprised, but nodded.

" There… just turn at the next corner." Apollo directed, the wind blowing into his hair. Klavier nodded and did as told. A plain, green field came into sight.

" Here?" He asked.

" …Yeah." Apollo replied, getting off.

Wind blew through the plain field and the sky was blue and clear. Apollo walked over, his eyes having a faraway look in them. Klavier walked behind him, looking into the far distance, in which an equally clear ocean laid.

" This… is probably the reason why." Apollo said after a long silence.

" A… field?" Klavier asked in confusion. Apollo pointed in another direction, and Klavier followed on. It was an old building.

" It… was an orphanage." Apollo explained. Klavier nodded before a thought hit him.

" If you've guessed, I'm an orphan. That was the orphanage I went to." Apollo said, sitting down on the grass. Klavier glanced at the old building.

" I stayed at the orphanage until I was 18." Apollo said. Klavier snapped his head over.

" You mean…"

Apollo nodded. " No one wanted to adopt me. I see kids going every year, but not me. This orphanage… They teach kids who for two years, have no one to adopt them, so that they can live when they have to leave at 18." Apollo explained with a sad smile on his face.

" After I left, I managed to get into school and studied law. Until then, I was still alone. The first person whom I trusted… was…" Apollo trailed off, turning away.

" …Kristoph…" Klavier whispered gently.

He, too, sat down, and pulled Apollo into a tight hug. Apollo tried to pull away, but Klavier didn't let go.

" You won't feel better if you don't let it all out…" Klavier whispered. Apollo glanced up at Klavier, noticing in surprise that the prosecutor's eyes were slowly gathering tears. It was then, did Apollo let it all go.

" I can't… accept it… I can't… accept that the first person… I trusted… And… I just can't… that's why… I couldn't do it… in court… I know Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth are disappointed… but I couldn't… bring myself to do it…" Apollo buried his face in Klavier's chest, tears spilling out of his eyes. Klavier held him, letting the attorney cry. Apollo pulled away after a while, looking away again.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… Mr. Gavin was… I'm sorry." Apollo said.

" You have a bad habit of looking away, Herr Forehead." Klavier said, using Apollo's courtroom nickname. Apollo looked over in surprise. Klavier raised his hand and caressed Apollo's face, using his thumb to rub away the tear stains. Apollo blushed.

" So, are you going to stay out of court?" Klavier asked, looking sadly at Apollo.

" Ehh?"

Klavier smiled. " It involved him, and the court would remind you of it… So are you going to stay out?" Klavier explained.

" Of course… I…" Apollo stammered.

" Then get over it." Klavier said.

" I can't…" Apollo said.

" Stop saying that you can't!! Where's that Apollo that I've known to never give up!?" Klavier yelled.

" I can't… I'm not strong at all… Not… like you." Apollo whispered.

Klavier seemed surprised. " You think… I'm strong?" Klavier asked. Apollo nodded.

" What makes you think that?" Klavier asked, out of curiosity.

" Just a feeling." Apollo replied.

" Well, you have to rethink that, because I'm not." Klavier said with a smile. Apollo looked up. " I'm not, and you're not. It's good that we help each other, ja?" Klavier chuckled. Apollo didn't know how to reply.

" Don't give up, ja?" Klavier said. Apollo nodded hesitantly.

" You hesitated." Klavier commented.

" Okay." Apollo replied instead. " Good." Klavier smiled. Slowly, Apollo smiled as well.

" But why me?" Apollo asked.

" Hmm?" Klavier looked confused.

" I mean, I'm sure you can ask other people… So why me?" Apollo asked.

" Because… of this." Klavier said. What he did next, shocked Apollo.

Klavier tilted his head and pressed his lips against Apollo's, his eyes closed. Apollo panicked for a moment, before he finally relaxed. Klavier must have left it, because when he pulled away, a smile was on his face once more. Apollo was blushing, but was smiling nevertheless.

" It's may hurt… but I'm still not going to give up, Apollo." Klavier said, referring to Kristoph.

" It's not going to hurt. Because you are two different people. And the one that I love, is Klavier Gavin." Apollo said, looking straight at Klavier, who seemed to be taken aback.

He smiled, and kissed Apollo once more. " You know… As much as I would like to stay like this… I still have to go back to the hospital." Apollo said.

" Did you really have to spoil the moment?" Klavier pouted.

" Well, if you think about it, I _did _defend you in court today… So that means, it won't be long till I come out, right?" Apollo said. Klavier's pout stayed in place as he pulled Apollo up with him.

" Come on, the next stop's the General Hospital." Klavier said.

_June 26, 1.32p.m._

_General Hospital_

_Lobby_

" You know, you didn't have to get the day off for me. Mr. Wright was coming over." Apollo said. Klavier shrugged.

" I didn't have a case, and staying at the office would be boring anyway." Klavier replied.

" So I'm the replacement? Geesh, I feel _hurt_, Klavier." Apollo faked. Klavier chuckled as two people walked in.

" Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth." Apollo greeted.

" Look's like you got your ride already." Phoenix sighed, moving away from Edgeworth.

" Wright…" Edgeworth threatened.

" What!? I didn't know that he was coming!!" Phoenix raised his hands in defense.

" See, I told you so." Apollo said. Klavier sighed.

" Fine, fine, so it's my fault. But you can't blame me for coming here to pick up my _Freund_." Klavier smirked when Edgeworth chuckled.

" You understand, Mr. Edgeworth?" Apollo asked.

" His… sister, so to speak, grew up in Germany. So he knows German." Phoenix explained.

Edgeworth motioned for Phoenix to move closer and explained what Klavier had said. Phoenix laughed. " My… Looks like it's time for us to go. You can have the day off, but clear up the paperwork tomorrow." Phoenix said, dragging Edgeworth off.

" What exactly did you say?" Apollo asked, raising an eyebrow.

" You _could _say I made a little announcement, ja?" Klavier winked.

" You… you WHAT!?" Apollo yelled, face red. Klavier feigned innocence.

" It's not helping." Apollo said while glaring at him.

" How about this?" Klavier asked as he pulled Apollo into a kiss. Apollo gasped in surprise and Klavier slipped his tongue in. A smile was evident on his face when he pulled away.

" H-Hey!! That's… that's not… fair!! And, and… we're in the… lobby!!" Apollo argued.

" My… You're stuttering, Herr Forehead. And besides, I don't see how that's a problem." Klavier grinned. Apollo glared, grabbed his bag and walked out of the hospital, of course not missing the muffled snickering of the people in the lobby as Klavier moved to catch up to him.

* * *

A/N: Yay!! All done!! I'll admit, this story… is not perfect. I'm sure there's something strange here and there, but… it's done. Thank you all for reading!! –takes a bow–

By the way, I used a translator for this:

_Freund – Boyfriend (In German)_

And also, if you're wondering about the weird scene at the end _– the final scene in the hospital - _…It's not weird. If you noticed, the last scene took place on June 26, which was four days after the trial ended. By then, Apollo had recovered, and was checking out of the hospital.

Again, thanks for reading, and bye!!


End file.
